Not A Baby Anymore
by Ouat Prisky0731
Summary: Human AU Pink diamond is growing up and her siblings Blue and Yellow and their Mom White aren't sure they're ready for her to. when she starts to rebel they feel like they're losing her, and Pink feels free
1. chapter 1: I'm Not Small

"Mom!" Pink leaned over the banister of the top floor of their rather large house, she had a dilemma.

"Pink Rose Diamond what have I told you about leaning over the banister and yelling in this house?" Her mother with her white hair spiked out in a pixie cut appeared from her home office hands on her hips.

"But mom-" her mother shook her head, giving her a stern gaze.

"I do not want to hear any excuses, if you want to talk to me come down here and use your inside voice." She said all in a patronizingly calm but firm tone. Pink slumped against the railing tiredly, pouting slightly at being ignored.

"But I'm in a towel!" Pink whined slightly, feeling embarrassed. Her mom shook her head at her baby's antics and started up the stairs. Pink blushed heavily as her mom wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Why did I ever bother to buy you that robe starlight?" She teased slightly. Pink smirked back at her mom coyly.

"That robe is itchy mom, and besides I was just gonna ask you a quick question anyways." She complained as her mom lead her into her very pink bedroom. White brushed a hand through her youngest daughter's damp strawberry blonde locks.

"Oh my Starlight whatever will I do with you?" Pink sat on her bed with a bounce and smiled at her mom.

"Love me." She exclaimed as her mom pulled out a pink night gown and some underwear and handed it to her daughter.

"I don't think it's possible to stop loving you Starlight." She chuckled softly kissing her nose before she leaned away. Pink snatched the underwear and night gown away and blushed heavily.

"Mom I need privacy!" The fourteen year old exclaimed blushing heavily. White sighed, when had her baby grown so old? With a tired sigh she turned around. "Mom!" Pink whined.

"I'm waiting!" Was her only response. Grumbling, Pink threw her towel to the floor and slipped the night gown and underwear on quickly. "Put that in the hamper Pink." She instructed and Pink sighed softly and dramatically picked up and dropped the towel in the hamper. Whirling to face her mom's unimpressed look.

"There happy?!" Pink snapped only to have her mother take her arm and pull her close.

"Do not use that tone with me young lady." She whispered firmly. Pink's eyes involuntarily filled with tears. "I don't like your tone." She whispered sternly. Before she sighed " Where is my sweet little Starlight?"

"I'm sorry mom, I'm just nervous about tomorrow " she looked down at her confession, a few tears dripping down her cheeks and her mom's face softened. She pulled her into a tight hug kissing the top of her head.

"Shh it's alright baby." She cooed softly.

"What's the matter with Pink?" Blue whispered from the doorway, her eyes full of concern.

"She's just scared about starting highschool tomorrow." Their mother explained rubbing Pink's back as she held her close.

"Aww don't be scared Pink, you'll be just fine." She tried to soothe her little sister and Pink smiled at her nineteen year old sister from her mom's embrace. She sniffed as her mom smoothed down her hair.

"I don't think she's ready." Yellow grumbled standing next to Blue with her arms crossed and her expression angry. Her twenty-one year old sister was always mad about something. She pulled away from her mom and glared at the blonde.

"I am so ready!" She argued crossing her arms defiantly. Yellow scoffed rolling her eyes as she smugly eyed her baby sister.

"Look at you, you look like a twelve year old." She exclaimed, taking a jab at her baby sister's small stature and tiny frame. A subject that Pink was extremely sensitive about. Her face was bright red and her hands were shaking at her sides.

"Yellow that's enough." Her mom snapped as Blue wrapped Pink in her arms, trying to calm her.

"I'm just saying maybe she should be homeschooled another year." She exclaimed advocating her case, because if Pink stayed home then she wouldn't have to worry about Pink and boys and hormones. She wanted Pink to stay protected. Pink scowled deeper.

"No mom said I could go to public school this year!" She whined stomping her foot. Blue was whispering words into her ear and trying to calm her.

"Pink calm down, my decision has not changed. Now go brush your teeth and come to bed I'll tuck you in." White interrupted firmly and Pink scowled.

"I'm not a baby! I don't need you to tuck me in!" She snapped disappearing out the door, roughly shoving past Yellow.

"Pink!" Blue exclaimed standing as she followed after her.

"Watch your attitude." White hissed at Yellow sharply.

"I'm just looking out for her." She grumbled moodily. White sighed softly ruffling her oldest's hair.

"I know but we'll all be so busy with the family company and college that we wouldn't be able to watch Pink properly during the day. Plus perhaps it will give her an outlet for all of her energy." She reasoned sending the blonde away as she perched herself on her youngest's bed.

Pink returned nestled in Blue's arms sound asleep. White smiled softly as Blue hummed swaying slightly with her baby sister.

"She wore herself out." She whispered softly with a smile and White nodded standing quickly as she pulled back the blankets and comforter. Blue set her down and White tucked her in carefully. She kissed Blue goodnight and told her to get some sleep for her classes tomorrow.

"Night mama..." Pink slurred and White smiled, she kissed her forehead and brushed her bangs out of her adorable little face.

"Goodnight my Starlight."

To Be Continued...

Tell me what you guys think so far! I just love Steven Universe and the Diamonds especially!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

Pink was up extra early, she could hardly contain her excitement. Though she loved her family, she also needed a break from them.

She did her hair, put make-up on, and got dressed in a short pink dress and a jean jacket. She was tugging on her white leather boots when Yellow knocked on her door.

"Pipsqueak it's time to get up for school-" she stopped mid-sentence as she opened the door and eyed her baby sister's appearance critically.

"No freaking way in hell are you wearing that to school!" She growled and Pink glared at her sister defensively. Why was she always so controlling over everything she did?

"Yes I am, you're not mom!" She grumbled already Yellow was souring her good mood and she had been so excited too.

"Wanna bet, mom's not going to let you wear that either!" She snapped and Pink, though knowing her sister was probably right, was too stubborn to admit it.

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing, you're insane!" She snapped storming past her sister as she made her way downstairs. Yellow was tailing her closely, obviously not happy with her.

"Pink!" She growled trying to grab her, but she ducked into the kitchen and narrowly missed knocking their mother over. White moved her cup of coffee out of the way to avoid the fuming teen.

"Pink.." her mom exclaimed warningly.

"Sorry!" She didn't mean to sound so bitter or sarcastic, but it was all Yellow's fault for being so bossy and ruining her day. Thankfully Yellow interrupted before her mom could reprimand her for attitude.

"Look at what she's wearing?!" Yellow exclaimed angrily and her mom turned studying her youngest.

"Nothing is wrong with what I'm wearing you hypocrite!" She snapped angrily biting into a apple.

"Pink Rose Diamond are you wearing makeup?" Her mom demanded darkly as she took her youngest's chin in her hand, tilting her face towards her and Pink pouted at her mom, pulling away roughly.

"Yeah but you heard Yellow, I look twelve... I need this.." she begged. White shook her head in a mixture of disbelief and irritation.

"No buts, you most certainly don't need it, you want it, now go wash it off, this instant!" She commanded and Pink pouted further.

"Fine." She whispered brokenly as she shoved past her mom.

"Pink attitude!" She warned but no reply came. "Yellow I know you worry but pick your battles please!" She whispered tiredly. God it was only seven in the morning and today was already giving the worn mother a migraine. Yellow grumbled something and stormed away.

️️️️️️️️

"Pink come on Starlight you have to go, the bus is here!" White called up the stairs. Her teen emerged from her bedroom, tear stains on her cheeks, but the makeup was gone, and she was wearing leggings under her dress. Obviously Yellow had harassed her till she agreed.

"If I don't make any friends it's all your fault!" She snapped trying to maneuver around her mother and out the front door. However White was quicker and grabbed her by her backpack and tugged her into a hug.

"I Love you Starlight, be safe, have fun and if people don't befriend you for being you then they're not worth it darling." She kissed Pink's cheek, the teen sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry for being mean and disobeying you... again... Will you tell Blue I said goodbye when she wakes up?" Pink asked meekly and White smiled kissing her temple as she nudged her towards the front door.

"Of course. Love you." She whispered softly and Pink suprisingley wrapped her arms around her mom and kissed her cheek.

"Love you too Mama!" She called loudly as she ran to the bus. She threw a half felt bye over her shoulder before she climbed aboard. White sighed, she was growing up so fast.

️️️️️️️

Pink was struggling, the stupid schedule was confusing and all the halls looked the same. How was she supposed to tell the difference between D Hall and B Hall...ugh! She lifted the paper rereading the words a few times in utter frustration.

"Stupid highschool! Stupid Yellow, stupid day!" She grumbled before a gentle hand touched her arm, startling her into the lockers.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you..." A girl with short blonde hair and wide blue eyes was staring at her apologetically "You looked so lost ...my name's Pearl, I'm a sophomore and seeing as by the looks of it you're a freshman...I thought I could help...sorry..." She muttered, she was so tall. Pink picked herself up and smiled when Pearl assisted her carefully. This was her chance to make friends.

"Thank you so much, I am a freshman and completely lost." She chuckled softly and Pearl smiled.

"Well take my arm I'll lead the way um..." She looked down at Pink who smiled at her savior stupidly before realization dawned on her and she blushed heavily.

" Oh um... Pink...my name's Pink Diamond." She exclaimed and Pearl nodded winking at her.

"Well then my Diamond allow me to escort you."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Influences

Pink smiled at Pearl, as they sat on her bedroom floor studying respectfully and teasing each other. These last few days had been the best she had had in a long time.

"What are you working on Pearl?" Pink asked leaning over trying to look at the text book the lanky girl was balancing on her lap.

"Advanced geography." She muttered her eyebrows scrunching up in concentration as she scribbled out an answer on the notebook resting in front of her. Pink nodded sitting back on her knees as she looked down at her algebra homework.

"Hey Pearl how do I get x in this problem?" Pink asked holding her notebook up.

"Hmmm?" Pearl asked without looking up. Pink huffed throwing her head back dramatically.

"Peaaaaarrrrrrrrllllll" she whined pouting and Pearl smirked her eyes lighting up with amusement as she set her textbook down and took Pink's notebook from her hands.

"Well you first need to find the -" her phone went off and she held up a finger to Pink. "This is Pearl." Her eyes scrunched up and she nodded. "Tonight?" She asked looking down at her watch. "That's like in twenty minutes Amethyst!" She hissed glancing at Pink who was listening intently. "I'm hanging out with a friend." She whispered then scoffed.

"Oh please grow up!" She snapped then shook her head.

"Um Pearl if you have somewhere else to be... I understand..." Pink smiled as she released her gently. She didn't want Pearl to miss something she obviously wanted to do on account of her. Pearl frowned glancing over at her.

"Hey, I'll be there okay." She hung up and turned to her Pink friend.

"I'll see you at school then.." Pink murmured softly as she started from the room. Pearl shook her head grabbing Pink's shoulder.

"Pink you could come with me, I'm just going to my friend Amethyst's house and all of my friends will be there." Her bright blue eyes were glistening with hope. Pink smiled brightly oblivious to the slight blush that colored her friend's cheeks.

"Really you want me to come?" Pink's eyes sparkled brightly and she squealed excitedly. Pearl laughed softly.

"Of course my Diamond, I know everyone will love you!" She exclaimed with such conviction as she gripped Pink's shoulders in excitement.

"Pearl you're the best!" She cried out merrily as Pearl released her and crossed her arms smiling happily. Pink danced in place exuberantly. Then to Pearl's confusion she deflated. "But no way will my mom let me go..." She whispered sadly. Pearl bit her lip, contemplating their options.

"I have a plan...follow me..." Slowly Pearl took Pink's hand and started out of her room, down the hall, past the bathroom, and finally down the stairs. They both stood in front of White's home office, both Ridgid with fear and anticipation. Slowly Pink raised her hand and knocked.

️️️️️️️

White's day had been awful, her workers were demanding a pay raise, and margins on the new perfume product were down by fifteen percent. Her design company, the Diamond Design was flailing. She was trying her best to keep it all organized and together.

"Don't fret the small stuff White." Her oldest friend Wendy (white Pearl) reassured her gently. She was her assistant and right hand man. Though she was blind in one eye, she worked exceptionally, if not even better than all of her 20/20 vision workers.

"The profits are down, I don't know what to do!" She grumbled when a knock sounded on the door, just as Wendy began rubbing her shoulders. She sidestepped and made her way towards the door.

"Why hello there Pink, your mother is quite busy right now, perhaps you could come back later." White sat up, straightening her hair and opening her laptop.

"This will be real quick Wendy promise!" Pink exclaimed and then ducked under her arm and ran into her mother's office. Pearl flashed Wendy a hesitant nervous smile and followed after her friend.

"Hello Starlight what is it that you need?" Pink blushed slightly as she glanced at Pearl who hadn't noticed or didn't care about the childish nickname as she took in the very white and gray room.

"CanIgowithPearltoafriend'shousetostudy?prettypleaseiwillbeonmybestbehavioranditwillonlybelikefortwohoursorso" She asked all in one breath as she bounced in place and gave her mom a pleading expression.

"Starlight I didn't understand a word of what you just said. Now take a calming breath and relax." She ordered softly as she continued to shuffle papers and stack notebooks. Glancing her daughter's way every so often. Pink took a deep breath before she started over slightly slower this time.

"Mom please please please please please please please please please please please can...er may I please go with Pearl to a friend of hers house... we'll only be gone for like two hours...I'll text you when I get there and when I get back. Promise." She finished pleadingly as she bounced in place.

This was not what White had been expecting. She of course did not want Pink to go anywhere she hadn't checked out first, but knew Pink would have a tantrum if she outright said no.

"I don't -" she started when Pink started to cry.

"Please mom please, I promise I'll be home on time and ...and I'll be so good ... please let me go please!" She begged sniffing and her little friend gently took her hand in comfort.

"Pink..." She hoped she wouldn't regret this. "You may go." Pink squealed throwing her arms around her friend in excitement. She held up a hand to stop her celebration "But, I want you to text me when you get there and when it's been an hour and then when you are heading home. " she instructed firmly and Pink happily wrapped her mother in a tight hug.

"I promise mom, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you so much!" She exclaimed going to drag Pearl as far from here as possible before her mom changed her mind when her mom wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into another hug.

"Your curfew is ten o'clock sharp, Starlight." She whispered softly as she pressed a kiss to her head. Pink smiled, too happy to be embarrassed.

"Okay, thanks mom." She started to pull away when her mom's grip tightened. It was already 7:45 they had to leave if they wanted to get there with enough time to come back.

"I love you so much baby." She kissed her cheek and finally released her with a pat to her cheek. "Drive safely girls." She ordered and Pink nodded and they were gone in a blink of an eye. White sighed heavily.

"I'm going to regret this later aren't I Wendy?" She murmured tiredly as she put her head in her hands.

"Most likely." She deadpanned.

To Be Continued...

Hope you guys liked it!! **I don't own Steven Universe or it's characters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Taste of Freedom

Pink's eyes sparkled as she took in everything on the drive over to Amethyst's house. Pearl kept glancing at her throughout the commute and smiled at her innocence and joy. She pulled up into a little blue house with a bunch of cars parked all around it. Grumbling Pearl parked across the street and helped Pink from the car.

"Whoa is this her house?" Pink asked tugging on Pearl's arm. Pearl smirked and then started across the street.

"This is indeed the place where Amethyst lives and by pure circumstance a few of our other friends spend quite a bit of their time here as well." She whispered muttering it mostly to herself than Pink.

"A yes would have worked too Pearl." She teased nudging her as Pearl laughed blushing slightly as she knocked once then shoved the door open.

"Well if it isn't the world's biggest clod!" A nasal like voice scoffed and Pearl rolled her eyes glaring at the blonde girl who was short, her blonde hair was all spiked out, she had green rimmed glasses and she was wearing a thick green sweater that hung past her knees.

"What's a clod?" Pink questioned sounding confused and Pearl scoffed as the girl sneered.

"Pearl's a clod maybe she'll tell you." She whispered with a grin.

"Peridot enough your childish behavior is unexcusable and I-" Peridot sidestepped around Pearl and shook Pink's hand with a grin.

"I'm Peridot, the smartest person in this house." She grinned and Pink beamed eyes sparkling with excitement at meeting someone new.

"Really?" She asked clasping her hands together and Peridot winked.

"Yup, I'm kind of a big deal."

"She's a big pain is what she is!" A girl in a white tank top and dyed purple hair emerged from the hallway looking bored "yo Pearl we gonna practice or what?" She asked grinning.

"As soon as my little sister learns to keep her opinions to herself." Pearl glared at Peridot who was already walking away.

"Here I thought you could joke Pearl." The purple hair girl laughed.

"Shut up Amethyst!" Peridot called over her shoulder.

"You didn't tell me you had a little sister." Pink whispered curiously as she took everything in. Pearl smiled rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Here just come with me, I'll introduce you to everyone then we can get started." She took Pink's hand gently and pulled her down the hallway.

The living room was all one level with a kitchen connecting to it without a door or wall separating it. There was some stairs off to the left that lead to an upstairs. There was a brown couch to the right up against the wall and a big green armchair adjacent to it. There was a girl with blue hair sitting on the couch with a girl who had black hair sitting across her lap.

"Those two love birds are Sapphire and Ruby." Pearl introduced and Pink's eyes glistened.

"Wait so you guys are like-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Ruby she guessed jumped up her face turning slightly red in anger.

Pink got a better look at her, she had short black hair and deep brown eyes and she was very muscular for a girl. Her skin was tan and her expression deadly. Suddenly Pink realized the danger she was in.

She yelped and hid behind Pearl. The other girl, the one who had been cuddling her earlier, Sapphire quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Her hand held Ruby's tightly and the other cupped her cheek turning her face towards her.

"Ruby calm down, she was merely asking a question, there's no need to overheat yourself over something so silly." She cooed kissing her temple and Ruby sighed softly. Her hands unclenched and she looked at Sapphire apologetically.

"I'm sorry Saffy." She whispered kissing her cheek. Pink smiled and Sapphire turned to her and smiled slightly.

"To answer your question, yes we're in a relationship, we're both Juniors and that girl sitting next to Peridot is my little sister Lapis, we're Lapis and Sapphire Lazuli." She explained kindly and Pink followed her gaze to another lanky girl who was sitting next to Peridot scrolling through her phone looking completely uninterested. Her darker blue hair was covering one of her eyes as if she was too uninterested to brush it aside.

"Hardly call me your little sister since I'm taller than your girlfriend and you combined." The edges of her lips twitched up in a slight smile and Peridot cackled and they high fived. Ruby looked ready to retort as Sapphire shook her head in bemusement before Pink spoke up timidly, catching their attention.

"I didn't mean to offend anyone, I was just wondering... My mom and sisters never really talk about that kind of stuff...like relationships and partners..." She whispered in embarrassment as she looked down at her white boots feeling as if she wanted to seep through the floor.

"Ruby just gets overly sensitive...people aren't the kindest about our relationship." Sapphire explained gently as she nudged Ruby, her hand on Pink's shoulder in comfort.

"What?" She asked curiously and Sapphire gave her a sharp look. "I uh mean... sorry..." Pink giggled as Sapphire face palmed.

"You're lucky you're cute Ruby." She grumbled and Ruby frowned.

"Come on guys Greg's almost done setting up the stuff! Get your lame butts out here!" Amethyst yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Who's Greg?" Pink asked and Peridot smirked.

"You'll see."

To Be Continued...

Sorry guys this chapter felt really jumbled, I hope you liked it anyway I was trying to get the crystal gems all introduced and such.


	5. Chapter 5: Rebellious Behavior

Pink was extremely happy, not just like little kid giggly happy but like really really happy. She had met Greg and although he was a like a junior in high school, seventeen, she just felt so connected to him on a personal level. As she sat at dinner with her mom and sisters she just couldn't stop thinking about him.

"How are your studies going Pink?" Blue asked kindly as the teen stared off into space with a dreamy smile ghosted across her pink lips.

"Pink?" Blue questioned curiously and Pink blinked, looking over at her sister with a bored expression.

"Oh yeah that...Pearl and I try to get it all done beforehand so we can hang out and stuff. Pearl's like really really smart so she tutors me a lot." She answers quickly before she takes a bite of her roll. Yellow frowns at that answer as she gives her baby sister a hardened look.

"Pink what exactly do you and your friends do when you "hang out" ?" Yellow demanded as she put air quotes on hang out.

"We watch movies and stuff.." she smiles to herself, this is what Amethyst had told her to say if asked what they did at her house. White smiled putting her hand on Pink's hand.

"Do we know any of these little friends of yours Starlight?" She inquired brushing her thumb on the back of Pink's hand.

"I don't know...I think you've only met Pearl." Pink reasoned and her mom pulled her hand back and ate some of her soup as graceful as ever.

"Well Starlight I don't really want you hanging out with them until I've properly been introduced to them." White reasoned and pink scowled.

"What? Why?!" She demanded darkly and White looked up sharply at her daughter's tone.

"Watch your tone young lady, you know exactly why I must check out these teenagers, I must know if any are a bad influence on you." She sternly explained taking another bite of soup. Pink slammed her hands on the table standing up with a jolt as her chair tipped over and banged against the floor.

"That's BULLSHIT I should be able to make my own friends!" She growled and White slowly stood. Her face a mask of calm she looked her youngest in the eye.

"Sit down right now." She sternly ordered in a calm voice and Pink glared at her with such anger.

"I am not a baby! I don't need you to treat me like I am!" She snapped and her mother grabbed her face in her hand, looking sternly into her eyes.

"Go to your room this instant." With a growl and a low

"Whatever" Pink yanked herself from her mother's hold then stalked from the room. White, only when she was sure Pink was upstairs by the rather loud slam of her baby's bedroom door, did she let her mask slip and she scowled.

"Oh my goodness I don't think I've ever seen Pink so defensive." Blue whispered softly and Yellow scowled tightly.

"I told you this would happen mother, Pink's so young and impressionable, she is the equivalent to a sponge she just soaks up whatever emotions are around her." She interjected. White glared at her oldest tiredly before she threw her napkin down and started from the room.

She gave her youngest some time to cool off before she ventured upstairs to her bedroom. She knocked on the door and stepped back.

"Go away!" Pink grumbled from inside and White sighed turning the doorknob and gently pushing open the door. "Ugh I'm fourteen not three! Can't any of you just respect me for one damn second." White briskly crossed the room and lifted her daughter from the bed.

"This attitude stops right now." She whispered firmly as she grasped Pink by the shoulders. "If I hear you swear or this horrid attitude once more then I will bring you over my knee little girl." She warned and Pink scowled.

"I'm not a baby mom! I can pick my own friends! I promise weren't doing anything bad! Can't you just trust me?" She whispered softly her voice didn't hold any malice. It was soft and pleading.

White sighed heavily as she brought her baby into her arms. Pink would always be her baby, no matter what.

"I'm giving you one chance Starlight, one. If you continue to swear and have this attitude or if you ever break curfew then I will be picking you up from school everyday and you will come straight home. Am I understood?" She questioned seriously and Pink sniffed.

"I understand." She muttered dejectedly. White kissed her forehead and pulled her close once more.

"Baby I know you just want a little freedom, but I'm trying to keep my little Starlight safe." She whispered her hold tightening slightly as she brushed her hand through her baby's hair.

"Mom?" Pink asked when the hug went on a little longer than what was comfortable. With a sigh White pulled away, kissing her forehead once more.

"Goodnight baby I love you so much." With that she left the room quietly shutting the door after herself.

Pink's phone beeped and she grinned at the text from Greg.

You coming tonight?

She quickly sent a reply as she opened her bedroom window after stuffing her bed.

On my way now

To be continued...

 **sorry I've been so busy, I'll try to update more often promise**


	6. Chapter 6: Boys Boys Boys

No one's POV:

Pink was smitten, at least that's what her mom would say before she had a heart attack, if she were to ever find out.Because to her family she'd always be nothing but a baby. Pink rolled her eyes at the thought.

As she slipped into her bedroom, by moonlight, for the tenth night in a row she contemplated being honest with her mom and sisters but honestly being rebellious and sporadic filled her with energy and made her feel powerful. Like she was in control of something in her own life. Pink sighed shutting her window with a loud thud, she cringed waiting for footsteps. Thankfully none came and so she began to change from her party clothes.

She'd just slipped into her nightgown and started to lay down in her bed when her bedroom door opened.

"Pink?" Blue whispered softly and Pink sat up, rubbing her eyes, miming a yawn.

"What's the matter Blue?" She whispered faking fatigue.

"I thought I heard your window open?" She murmured starting over towards her baby sister. Pink's mind began to spiral, oh no Blue was gonna find out...she was doomed now.

"Window? Well was hot so I had it open earlier and closed it a few minutes ago when it got cold." She whispered struggling to come with a lie.

"Pink?" Blue placed her hands on either side of her fourteen year old sister's face and tilted it up. "Why's there a bruise on your neck? Is this a hickey?" Her tone is low and dangerous and Pink internally curses Greg for marking her neck.

"Ummm...well Blue I...there was...a ..well..." how does one tell their big sister about a boy marking her?

"Pink tell me the truth." She orders and an idea spurs in Pink's head. She sits up on her knees and looks into her sister's angry blue eyes.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell Yellow or mom?" She negotiates her eyes sparkling with hope. Blue's eyes narrow and she glares at her baby sister bitterly as she looks up at the ceiling and contemplates her options.

"I'll decide once you tell me." She firmly states and Pink lowers her eyes.

"Okay...well see there's um this boy... named ...uh Greg...and well we're kind of seeing each other..." Pink was curling her bedsheets around her hands as she anxiously confided in her big sister.

"Seeing each other?" Blue gasps and Pink nods adamantly taking Blue's hands in her own.

"Yes and not even my friends know this so you're like my confidant Blue, the only one who knows!" Okay so she was trying to butter her big sister up, but she was spiraling into being grounded and homeschooled forever again.

"Pink you are fourteen years old, there should be no boyfriend, look at what he's done to your skin?" Pink shivered as Blue's fingers brushed against her neck.

"But Blue, if you tell on me, mom and Yellow will take me from school." She whimpered curling into her big sister's lap.

"Well maybe you should be homeschooled, you asked for this responsibility Pink and now you're throwing it away..." her voice was raising in volume so Pink did what she knew would win her big sister over, something she had done since she could scheme, she began to cry.

"Please Blue I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." Her lower lip trembles and Blue's stern expression falters. Tears start pooling in her own eyes and she sighs.

"Pink I don't...the idea of some boy... I don't think I can just keep this quiet.. sneaking off at night, seeing a stranger none of us have met...this makes me feel anxious and foreboding... I don't like it.." she muttered and Pink sighed.

"What if I brought Greg over formally to meet everyone?" She hated the idea the minute she suggested it, but Blue plundered the idea before she nodded.

"I guess, but I don't think that will ease mother or Yellow's mind on this subject. Or mine for that matter Pink." She whispered tiredly.

"I'm not a baby, Blue...I'm almost fifteen." She exclaimed and Blue sighed heavily before she laid down on Pink's bed and watched as her baby sister curled into her arms.

"I wish you luck Pink."

"I'm gonna need it.." she mumbles back already half asleep.

To be Continued...

 **thanks to all who gave this story a chance and favorited and followed it, you're all the absolute best. thank you so so much!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: Be Strong Greg

A/N: sorry for taking so long with updates.

Pink dusted off invisible lint from Greg's shoulders, trying to keep her hands busy and her mind distracted.

"Hey, Rose it's gonna be fine, I'll just turn on the old Universe charm and they won't be able to resist me." He whispered goodnaturedly, using the nickname he'd given her awhile ago and Pink sighed heavily.

"Please don't attempt to flirt with my mother or sisters, it will only end up horribly for the both of us." She whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder, clutching to him tightly.

"We'll what did you tell them when you said I was coming over?" He questioned curiously as he rubbed her back soothingly. Pink frowned, she had told her family she was inviting a friend over, though by the scowl on Blue's face, Pink knew she wasn't buying the friend card for a second.

"I said a friend was coming over... which isn't a total lie, Peridot and Sapphire are coming tonight as well." She whispered and Greg smiled goodnaturedly at his somewhat girlfriend.

"Picked the calm ones did you?" He questioned clearly amused and Pink sighed heavily.

"If my family wasn't so uppity it wouldn't be a problem." She whispered, Blue had been getting on her case about meeting her boyfriend, otherwise she would've kept stalling. But she had no idea how much longer her big sister would keep her secret.

"I'll see you at six thirty then." Greg kisses Pink's cheek before he turned giving her a wink as he climbed into his van after dropping Pink off two houses away. Pink sighed tugging on her backpack straps as she slinked towards her home.

... ...

"Mom can you please, please, please not call me starlight or any other baby names please!?" Pink begged her mother adamantly just before everyone was set to arrive. White looked up from the set table and scoffed at her youngest request.

"Why's that Pink?" Her mother teased and Pink pouted at her mother's clear amusement.

Then Yellow came traipsing into the dining room, looking irritated, but smiled at the sight of Pink and White.

"I make no such promises kid." The burly woman snickers and Pink groans loudly as White brought her close, kissing her cheek.

"I'll try my best darling." Her mom was obviously not going to try very hard it seemed. But Pink hugged her mom back anyways, afraid that if her mom found out about her sneaking out and Greg, she'd lose her mother's pride in her instantly.

When Blue came into the room, it was obvious by her steely gaze that she was pissed off. She knew who was coming, because if Pink tried to trick her in any way she was so ratting her out, whether her baby sister liked it or not.

Because to Blue, Pink's little crush was not nearly as important as her sister's safety. The blue eyed woman sat down without a word, Yellow eyed her in confusion and White released her youngest as she approached her nineteen year old and kissed her middle child's temple as they whispered to one another in hushed tones. However, it was at that moment the doorbell rang out, signaling their guests had arrived.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Pink jumped up rushing for the door in a nervous bounce. Her palms were sweating excessively and her mouth was dry as sand. Quickly she surged forward yanking the door open with a anxious grin.

"Greetings Pink." Peridot waves slightly as she walks in carrying some sort of gift in her hands. Sapphire follows, no gift in sight, but her girlfriend Ruby is attached to her hand.

"I do apologize Pink, but my girlfriend didn't want to be left alone, she'll be on her best behavior though won't you Ruby?" They both flashed her bright overly enthusiastic grins and so reluctantly Pink let them both in.

"Ah welcome, you must be Pink's little friends!" White greets the teenagers brightly and Pink groans in embarrassment.

"Uh we're still waiting on one more person mom, but this is Peridot " at the mention of her name Peridot held out the gift to Pink's mother.

"Hello, Ms Diamond, I'm Peridot, I brought you a gift." She exclaimed and Pink groaned this was a mess. Though her mom was intrigued as she accepted the gift and set it aside.

"Why thank you, that was incredibly thoughtful." White praised and Peridot shrugged.

"Pearl said giving a gift is good manners or something." She reasoned and Pink face palmed. She looked up at White's puzzled expression and quickly changed the subject.

"This is my other friends Sapphire and Ruby!" Pink introduced and they quietly waved and smiled politely.

"Is that all who's coming tonight Pink?" Blue's tight question made the fourteen year old jump slightly.

"No, we're...there's still someone coming." She huffs irritated with her big sister's accusatory questions. She watches tensely as her mom guides her friends to the table. Blue narrows her eyes at Pink before she too returns to the table.

When a rhythmic knock sounds on the door, Pink overenthusiasticly opens it wide. Greg flashes her a adorable quirky smile and she takes a deep breath before she sidesteps and let's him inside.

"You look great today!" He nervously praises and Pink smiles slightly at his adorable antics.

"Be strong Greg."

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Not With My Baby

Greg grinned anxiously at the three Diamond woman, the blonde with the long hair was giving him a deadly glare. The one with the golden eyes was eyeing him with suspicion and Pink's mom was just emotionless and watching him like a hawk. A mama hawk to be exact.

He tugged on his black turtleneck, cursing his only semi nice shirt for being so hot. Pink was chatting with Peridot and Ruby about some class they enjoyed. Sapphire gave him a sympathetic smile before she resumed gracefully eating her pasta. Pink touched his hand in comfort before she took her own fork and speared a noodle.

"So Greg tell me how do you know my little starlight?" White's question causes him to startled and slightly choke on his water he'd just sipped. Ruby leans over pounding his back as he coughs.

"Greg goes to school with me and is -" before Pink can come up with a reasonable lie to avoid her family instantly hating him, or in Blue's case hate him any more than she already does.

"I'm in a band with our friend Amethyst." He casually states and White looks down at her daughter unamused.

"And where is this Amethyst tonight? I thought I was meeting all of your friends tonight Pink?" Her mom demanded and Pink fiddled with her napkin, twisting it nervously in her hands.

"She couldn't make it tonight mom. " Pink lied softly feeling heavily embarrassed as Peridot frowns looking at her in confusion.

"So were Lapis and Bismuth busy too? " she questioned and White's eyes narrowed further and thankfully Sapphire was her only competent friend apparently.

"My little sister Lapis is on the swim team, I'm afraid her practice must've ran late today. Bismuth worked at the garage today I'm afraid and doesn't get off till late." Sapphire lied so much better than Pink, she looked so calm and truthful. Her mom sighed eyeing her daughter intently.

"Well I expect to meet them later on Pink am I clear?" She demands and Pink begrudgingly nods.

"Yes mother." She whispered bitterly.

"So Greg how old are you?" Blue questions dryly and he straightens up, flashing her a smile.

"Ah well I'm seventeen. " he explained rubbing the back of his neck while nervously chuckling.

"Seventeen are you?" She looks over to Pink darkly and she deliberately avoids her big sister's gaze.

"Um yeah, almost an adult, next year. " he reasoned and Blue looked even more angry at his answer. Pink lowered slightly in her seat.

"Well who would like dessert, Pink, Blue why don't you help me ?" Their mother asked, but both sisters knew that by her tone that she wasn't asking, she was telling.

Both girls stood and made their way towards the kitchen. White told Yellow to hold down the fort before she followed after her daughters. She carefully shut the kitchen door behind herself and rounded on her two youngest daughters.

"Alright I'm only going to ask this once and I expect the truth, what is going on?" She raised an eyebrow when both teenagers crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

All was still for a moment, then Blue bit her lip, her mother deserved to know didn't she? Pink was only fourteen just barely about to turn fifteen.

"Greg is Pink's boyfriend." Blue grumbled without giving her mother eye contact. Pink whirled around in disbelief.

"Blue! You promised!" She sobbed and neither noticed the slightest twitch in their mother's eye.

"I did but that was before I knew he was older than you." Blue retorted defending herself and Pink scoffed loudly at her sister's words.

"Please it's like a two year difference who cares?!" Pink raged stomping her foot in exasperation at her big sister's reasoning.

"I care especially when you're only fourteen, you don't even turn fifteen for another month!" She snapped back, slamming her hand on the countertop closest to her.

"Blue please escort our guests out, I want to speak with Pink alone. " both girls jumped at the sudden command from their mother. To Pink her mother's cool tone and calm vacant expression was far scarier than her just getting angry. Blue looked down at her shoes nervously tugging at strands of her long hair before she slowly scampered out of the kitchen.

"Pink give me your phone please." Her mother commanded in an even tone, slowly Pink removed the device from her back pocket and held it out to her mother skeptical of what she was planning on doing with it.

"Thank you very much for coming. It was nice to meet you all." Blue's voice carried into the kitchen and Pink grimaced as her mother snatched the phone from her hand and slammed it onto the table.

"This is how you repay me for letting you go to public school? By lying to my face?" Her tone is getting more angry with each question and Pink lowers her gaze shamefully.

"I... mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" her mother shakes her head bitterly as she puts her face in her hands.

"I don't want to hear it Pink, I'm so incredibly disappointed in you!" She snapped sharply making Pink flinch at the harsh statement.

"Y-you still love me though right mom?" Her voice breaks at the question and White shakes her head.

"Just go to your room, I need to cool down." She orders and slowly and dejectedly Pink complies avoiding her sisters' gazes as she bursts into tears and rushes towards the front door.

If her mom didn't love her anymore then maybe she should just go. Her hand curls around the doorknob, but she falters, where would she go?

"Pink I said go to your room," her mother yelled making her jolt and rush up the stairs tearfully. She locked her bedroom door and curled into a ball, hugging her knees close to her chest as she sobbed so hard she gave herself painful hiccups.

It was awhile before the doorknob was turned in an attempt to open the door. Thankfully it was locked tight and Pink was too miserable to even try to see her family.

"Pink open the door." Her mother's voice sounded strained, tired even. Pink stubbornly remained in her previous position, as she pressed her face into her comforter in an pretty feeble attempt at muffling her sobs. "Starlight I've calmed Yellow and myself down, I just wish to talk." Her mother whispered trying the doorknob once more.

"Go away. I hate you!" Her voice quivers with each syllable and she feels slightly pathetic at her own state. Her mother sighs heavily before her footsteps echo away.

It's quiet for a few moments before her doorknob shakes and then someone picks her lock and the door swings open.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9: Leave Me Alone

Pink glared at Blue the minute she stepped into her room. Yellow wasn't too far behind her, but to Pink, Blue had betrayed her, she'd broken her promise.

"GO AWAY BLUE!" She screamed throwing a bottle of water that was on her nightstand at her older sister. Yellow quickly caught the potentially dangerous object before it could hit Blue's face and then glared at Pink's defiant glare.

"Pink I only told mom because I worried for your safety, if something happened to you we'd all be distraught." Blue reasoned tearfully and Pink scoffed at her words, because family was nothing but one disappointment after the next.

"Just go away!" She snapped sharply as she buried her face in her knees.

"Honestly Pink, you made your own bed, you lied to mom, you didn't ask permission to date this older man, you were sneaking around behind all of our backs. You're out of control!" Yellow reprimands sternly and Pink sniffs rubbing her eyes. She knew that in a way Yellow was right. She'd lied and broke every rule her mother set out for her in the span of a couple months.

But if her mother wasn't so strict then maybe she could've been more honest and open. None of her family ever listened to her. They always think they know what's best for her and they treat her like a baby.

Pearl didn't mock her intelligence. Sapphire admired her bravery. Ruby thought she was funny. Peridot said she was interesting and a valued friend. Lapis thought she was cool. Bismuth thought she could do no wrong. Amethyst said she was like a sister to her.

And Greg, Greg thought the world of her.

They didn't look down at her, they didn't make choices for her, they didn't find her suggestions funny or immature. To them she was was Pink, she was valued and important. They looked to her for advice and she gladly gave it.

They were her family, more so than her blood relatives could ever be.

"Fuck off Yellow!" She exclaimed interrupting whatever her sister had been ranting about. Yellow's eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted into a dark scowl.

"What did you just say to me?" She demanded shrilly and Pink enjoyed riling her sister up, making her seethe and stew with rage. See how she liked being interrupted.

"Pink Rose Diamond I cannot believe you, do you enjoy digging yourself deeper and deeper in trouble? You're already grounded for an incredible amount of time and I catch you using such vulgar language at Yellow!" White snapped coming through the door and shoving between Yellow and Blue.

"Whatever! I don't care how long I'm grounded or what I can or can't do because my life already is hell! You're nothing but a fucking uptight bitc-" She snapped and with a crack her mother had struck her across the face. It wasn't a particularly hard slap, but it stung still regardless.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way!" Her mother's voice trembled and both Yellow and Blue looked away from the scene obviously uncomfortable. Pink's lips trembled and she stood from the bed fists shaking at her sides.

"Why can't you just love me? What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?!" She screamed as she began to sob painfully into her hands. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect!" Shd whimpered. When her mother tried to reach out for her she pushed her away then shoved through her sisters, down the stairs and out the front door.

Pink didn't know how long she ran, but she didn't stop until she physically collapsed her adrenaline spent as she slumped onto a park bench and sobbed softly into the cool night air. Pink's nose was runny and her breath short and interrupted by her hysterical hiccups, her fingers were numb and her toes were too. As she sat there on that cold park bench, in the dead of night wearing nothing but her nightgown and socks, she felt so alone.

Meanwhile her mother was hysterical, she'd called the cops the minute she realized Pink had ran out the front door. She explained everything to the officers, leaving out some parts, but did say her and Pink had a fight. White just wanted Pink safely returned to her, by her daughter's shoes that were sitting on the shoe mat by the front door, her baby was barefoot and in her pajamas.

The officers reassured her that they'd be on the search for her baby, but White just couldn't relax. She paced back and fourth in her office, she'd given all of Pink's friends' names to the officers in case she'd ran off to one of their houses. Honestly White prayed that was the case because it meant her daughter wasn't freezing to death outside somewhere.

Blue watched her mother pace and sighed sadly as she held a picture of her and Pink from when they were small. Blue was holding her on her lap and kissing her cheek. Where had her sweet baby sister gone?

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10: I Got Friends in Low Places

Pink shivered violently as the night air tore through her like a knife. She didn't regret leaving her home per say but she did regret not grabbing a coat or shoes, or her phone. Though if she was being honest her mom would probably just have used her phone to track her down, something Pink did not want happening.

Pink shivered once more, the terrible tremor tearing down her spine with a painful jerk. For the briefest of moments she considered relenting and giving in to her mother because she was freezing and hadn't eaten much at that stupid dinner from hell. As if on cue her stomach gurgles in protest and she sniffed, tears filling her vision.

She was stuck between a rock in a hard place, if she went home she'd never see the light of day again, but if she stayed out here she'd likely freeze to death. Though honestly freezing to death sounding far more appealing than being forced back into homeschooling and never seeing her friends again. This day was the worst, the literal and absolute worst! Here she sat alone on some park bench, a target for anyone to happens pass.

"Ugh what was I thinking?" She grumbled, chastising herself bitterly as she rubbed her arms in a pathetic attempt to warm herself. But it, like everything else today was pointless and didn't work. Did she mention how today was the absolute worst? Yes? Well allow her to state it again, today was the absolute WORST!

The pathetic thing of all was a small part of her was ever so tempted to go home with her figurative tail between her legs apologizing for things she shouldn't on the off chance her mom would forgive her. Another even sadder part just wanted her mom to pull her into her warm embrace and comfort her. But the other more logical part knew she couldn't go home, and she couldn't back down on this. She had to stand up for herself. Even if she was incredibly scared, cold, hungry, and alone.

So very much alone.

"Stupid moms, stupid Pearl, stupid Lapis, STUPID EVERYTHING!"

Pink perked up at the familiar voice as she looked behind her to see Peridot sitting by the duck pond glaring sourly at the murky water. She had never felt such relief in all fourteen and a half years of her life.

"Peridot!" She exclaimed enthusiastically making the poor girl jump slightly. She tilted her head to the side and gave the slightly older girl a confused look.

"Pink? What are you doing out here?" She questioned curiously as the strawberry blonde dropped next to her in the slightly damp grass.

"I could ask you the same question!" She exclaimed teasing her friend slightly. However, Pink's smile fades as Peridot sighes bitterly and hurls a rock into the usually still water.

"No one takes me seriously. I made a fool of myself." She whispered dejectedly as her fingers combed through the grass looking for another rock. Pink scooted slightly closer to the blonde trying to give her comfort without touching, she knew how much Peridot hated touching, well unless you were Lapis.

"What happened you were just at my house?" Pink questioned softly, trying to be empathetic to her friend's troubles. Peridot, having found another rock, hurtled it into the water and sighed heavily once more.

"Well it was before that, see I had...had.." her face lights up as she blushes heavily avoiding Pink's gentle gaze. "Nevermind it's too embarrassing!" She exclaimed shaking her head adamantly. Pink gently reaches out resting her hand against Peridot's ever so slightly, just enough to calm the smaller girl and give her some reassurance.

"What is confessed at the duck pond stays at the duck pond, promise I won't tell anyone Perry." She whispered encouragingly and Peridot sighes once more looking up at her friend in defeat.

"It'll most likely be out by now anyways, so there's no point in even trying to keep this a secret… I'll be a laughingstock by tomorrow morning anyways ..." she removes her hand from Pink's touch as she aggressively tugs at her hair before resting her hands in her lap. "Before your dinner thing, I had written this letter...something my parents had suggested I do...it was a letter t-to..to..to... Lazuli… she was never supposed to read it… but then Pearl found it and gave it to her today...I...she was never supposed to read it Pink, now… now she'll...she'll think I'm some sort of freak!" She sniffed biting her lip as tears welled in her green eyes. Pink carefully slipped her arm around Peridot's shoulders and rested her head on top of hers.

"Lapis is your friend I'm sure she'll understand." She whispered kindly and Peridot scoffed shaking her head.

"I'm afraid there's an 87% that she will hate me forever." She murmured dejectedly and Pink sighed sadly for her friend and this godawful day.

"I ran away from home after my mom slapped me." Pink whispers softly and Peridot pulls from her embrace to look her in the eyes.

"I ran away as well, perhaps we should find somewhere to stay for the night." She reasons and Pink smiles slightly, relieved that she won't be alone after all.

"That would be fantastic Peridot, got anyplace in mind?" She probed hopefully and the smaller girl stood helping Pink to her feet as she considered her friend's question. To Pink's surprise Peridot began to snicker excitedly as a bright mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"I have the perfect hideout. "

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates my wonderful followers, hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: New Faces

A/N: So Bonnie and Goldie Gem is Yellow and Blue pearl as well as Pearl and Peridot's parents. This is just an FYI so nobody gets confused about who they are.

* * *

To say Goldie Gem was surprised to find the richest women in town on the other side of her door around midnight, just after they had gotten back from searching for their youngest daughter all night, would be an incredible understatement. Goldie was beyond surprised. She was downright astonished. Honestly, she felt so overwhelmed just by their mere presence. Gulping down the fear that was twisting up her nerves, she hesitantly addressed them.

"Uh um… how can I help you?" she questioned nervously as she glanced back at her tearful wife and oldest daughter, who were huddled together on their couch, exhausted physically and emotionally from today's events, before her gaze flickered back to the wealthy family that was hovering in her doorway.

"Yes well I am Yellow Diamond, and we're looking for my little sister Pink." The tall blonde explained sternly and Goldie looked at Pearl who looked shocked at the information before she returned her gaze to the young woman sympathetically.

"Well I apologize but she's not here. We've just got home ourselves a few moments ago, I'm afraid we were also looking for someone too." The tired mother explained sluggishly, leaning against the doorframe slightly as Pearl stood from the couch and approached the adults cautious of Pink's older sister, she protectively stood slightly behind her mother in case she needed her. Yellow Diamond's eyes narrowed with suspicion as she eyed the small family disdainfully.

"And just who were you looking for?" she demands sharply and Pearl clenched her hands at her sides as she glared daggers at the twenty-one year old defensive and tense. Pearl understood the subtle accusation Pink's sister was accusing them of hiding Pink. As if Pearl would go to all the trouble to hide Pink just to turn around and tell her family. Pearl watched her mom tense at Yellow's bitter words, it was definitely not a secret that her mom had a bit of a temper when it came to certain subjects. Certain subjects like her family, her home, and her friends.

However, to Pearl and Goldie's shock, it was Bonnie who answered their impolite guest, seemingly materializing next to her wife from her previous position on the couch, placing a calming hand on Goldie's shoulder to calm her Wife's temper.

"We were looking for our fourteen-year-old daughter, Peridot." She answered calmly and softly, her eyes gentle and sincere.

"Not that it was any of your business," Pearl grumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms tightly. Her soft-spoken mother gently shook her head at her. It was a simple gesture that said 'pick your battles.' so reluctantly Pearl nodded her agreement. Yellow seemed at a loss on what to do after the kind woman's statement, she was not the type to apologize, even when she was definitely wrong. Thankfully she didn't have to because Blue came to her rescue, gently moving Yellow out of the way so she could talk to Pearl and her family, and to get Yellow out of the way before she made a fool of herself.

"Perhaps then we could help each other, do you know of any other places Pink and Peridot could have gone? Perhaps the girls are together." Blue reasoned thoughtfully and Bonnie smiled slightly as she politely gestured for them to come into their home, gently grabbing Pearl's arm to move her from blocking the doorway.

"Well it is worth a shot; tell me how old is your Pink?" Goldie questioned Yellow as she guided them towards the table. White glowered at the small family in disgust, she highly doubted Pink was with their daughter. But she'd humor them for now even if their theories were insane.

* * *

Pink rubbed vigorously over the goosebumps on her arms as another painful shiver jerked through her frigid body. She followed blindly after her friend, as they weaved in and out of various alleyways and dark streets. Pink had given up on asking Peridot where they were going, she'd accepted that Peridot wasn't going to tell her.

Though her feet were incredibly numb and her vision was getting blurry, she trusted her friend wholeheartedly. Besides, Peridot wasn't exactly dressed for this cold either, though she at least grabbed shoes before running from her house. Pink didn't think her friend would lead them astray. Well, at least Pink hoped Peridot knew what she was doing and where she was leading them to.

Pink had lost track of how long they'd been walking when she ran into Peridot's back. She was surprised to see they were standing in front of a fairly old looking barn. Peridot turned back to her with a wide grin.

"Ta-Da!" she exclaimed spreading her arms excitedly. "I give you shelter! Heh heheheh!!!" she giggled excitedly and Pink smiled in relief.

"Lead the way P-dot!" she encouraged feeling her adrenaline starting to fade, and the need for sleep began to take over her body.

"Follow me then slow poke!" she snickered rushing forward.

To Be Continued...


End file.
